


Two and one makes three...

by magicdrusilla



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Dragon Age 2 - Freeform, Elven men, Fenris - Freeform, Multi, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Zevran - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicdrusilla/pseuds/magicdrusilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my entry to a little challenge...as the Fangirls we are, we had a discussion about who are the hottest men in Thedas...<br/>To cut a long story short one girl came up with the idea to write a threesome with an OC and our favorite two guys...<br/>I was so lucky to get my own little elven army</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two and one makes three...

“So what do you have in mind, bellissima”? Zevran whispers into my right ear and as if this was not already hot enough the dark raspy voice of Fenris reaches my left one. “Tonight, I am all yours.” 

Not sure what is happening here but I think I´m dead and went straight to heaven. Lying in the most comfortable bed I could imagine, covered in nothing else than silken red sheets with my favorite two elven men, who want to serve me. Wow, how amazing is that?

“Do whatever you want, as long as it is hot enough that the snow outside will begin to melt.” I answer with the softest voice I´ve ever heard coming out of my mouth.

Zevran chuckles and a big grin appear upon his lips. 

“That, my dear Campione is one of my easiest skills, see, that is why we have so much sun in Antiva.” 

Oh, how I love this guy, he never knows when he oversteps the edge. 

Without looking at Fenris I can feel how he rolls his eyes but like always he remains silent, I can only feel his warm breath on my neck.

“Gentlemen, lets begin, my time is precious so…” Before I can finish that sentence I feel soft lips on my earlobe but not only one, no Zevran kisses the right one and Fenris caresses the left. Shivers run down my spine and my whole body shakes for a moment as it begins to understand what will happen here within the next hours or maybe days….

While Fenris still caresses my ear Zev already moves forward to my collarbone and shoulder, he so knows what to do. And I am so much liking what he does.

The soft blonde hair of the assassin strokes over my skin as he begins to lick over the side of my breast then he stops abruptly and his glance lies on Fenris.

“You know what, bello, you can have this part I´m very much better down there.” He says and leaves my side, I feel his warm hands stroke down my legs and then he takes my right foot in his hands and begins to suck on my little toe. Damn that feels so amazing.

I close my eyes and enjoy what they do to my body. Fenris is kissing and nipping my neck then he licks over my chin and his lips are on mine. Softly and slowly he nibbles on my mouth, our tongues touch each other passionately. While his hands caress my breasts and nipples.

I groan as I feel Zevran’s mouth kissing the inner side of my thigh and without any warning he licks my other lips up to my clit and begins to suck on it. I have to moan but Fenris closes my mouth instantly with his lips, harshly he presses his body to mine and I feel how ready he is. Hard and pointy he rubs against my leg and I so wanna feel him inside me.

I sense how wet I´m already.

“Ah, see the snow begins to melt, cara mia.” Zevran confirms while continuing his soft torture, again and again and again until my body cannot take any more and I burst into one thousand little pieces while coming so hard like never before in my life. 

As I open my eyes again those green ones are meeting mine and he smiles as he caresses my cheeks and strokes some strands of my hair to the side.

“You are so beautiful, do you know that?” He whispers. In that very moment it hits me, he was watching me while I was coming. Gosh!

Zevran appears in my view with a big fat virtuous grin on his face.

“Campione, I never thought that you could cum so fast, you even run down Isabela.” 

As I do not know what to answer I decide to kiss him so he would shut up for at least one moment. I push him down on the bed and our lips tease each other until I hear a growl out of Fenris’ throat. Ups, almost forget about him. Damn it! Don´t you ever think it´s easy to have two guys with you in one bed. That is hard work…

I turn around to him and lick over the Lyrium veins on his upper body that slightly glow and it tickles on my tongue that I have to giggle of joy. As I suck on his nipples making them hard, I feel his hand on my stomach which is pushing me down then he comes over me. Not willing to wait any longer I feel him glide inside me pushing his member deeper and deeper in me I moan out loud or is it a scream? He is big and thick like I need it. He stops for a moment, pulls himself out of me grabs my left leg to push it up to my head and thrust in me again. This time I scream out loud because I can´t bear it any longer without showing him how much I appreciate what he is doing to me.

For a moment I open my eyes to see him over me sweating and enjoying every bump. I see Zevran lying next to us. While watching us one hand is around his hard shaft, stroking it with hard pulls again and again in nearly the same rhythmus Fenris has while fucking me.

“Wait, please.” I ask the warrior out of breath and he slows down his strokes looking at me questioning. His breath fastens but it is still nothing compares to mine.

Fenris pulls back kneeling in front of me, his deep green eyes sparkle with so much lust but he waits patiently what I wanna do. 

So I try to put myself up to crawl to Zevran who has stopped masturbating, a glace of liquid gold meeting my brown eyes, as I´m kneeling in front of him.

He smiles in thrill of anticipation as I lower my head first licking over his balls, kissing them tenderly then let my nasty tongue lick hungrily over his hard length. I can clearly feel every vein which is marked upon the thin skin, and then I put his wet tip in my mouth and begin to suck it. He leans back and whispers something in his first language, which makes me think that I´m doing it right. I so love that feeling giving him a blowjob that every single muscle on my body tenses in pleasure. I feel a hand on my stomach, a short moment later Fenris´ erect is on my wet entrance and without hesitation he comes inside me again. I let go of Zevran’s elvenhood because I don´t trust my jaw while the warrior is doing that to me, but I keep remaining to stroke him until he reaches the height of pleasure with an ecstatic moan and his thick liquid gushes over my hand.

Feeling all his pleasure and relief I follow him only a few thrust later as well as Fenris who´s head leans on my back and I feel his soft breath on my now so sensitive skin. He is still inside me and as his pumping stops I feel myself squeezing and pushing him softly.

“Well, that was amazing.” I whisper gentle.

“Emma, wake up! And what are you talking about?” A well-known voice reaches my ears and I open my eyes widely. Gosh, what happened? Oh Hell no, not that again…

“Rob?” I asked as if I needed a confirmation. I put my head up; because I was lying on my work desk, I stretch my back and wipe over my lips fast because I know that I had been drooling again. 

“Whoever else? Long night yesterday, again?” He answers while shaking his head accusingly. 

“Yes, no.” I take a breath and looking at Rob, who wears a baggy, washed out T-shirt and much too wide pants, as always. Alright, he is not the thinnest guy but this look is bizarre. 

“I was working all night on this quest, you know.” I try to apologize to him knowing that I don´t need to, because now he smiles at me.

“So, tell me are you ready with the elven quest? Mike wants to see it.” 

Oh yes I´m so ready with them. I have to smile about my dirty thought.

“Not completely, please tell him I will finish it tomorrow, now I need a break and a shower.” A COLD shower! 

With these words I get up from my chair. Save my work, shutdown the computer and leave my office while saying “Goodbye” to Rob. As I finally sit in my car I take a look at the BIOWARE® central building I just left, smiling how amazing my job is…. programming those guys hundreds of thousands of girls are dreaming of, including myself…..


End file.
